This invention relates to a sampling means, more particularly to a device to sample hard surfaces at varying depths.
Often it is desirable to take samples of a hard surface wherein the samples are of the same diameter but of varying depths. Current practice requires that a full top-to-bottom sample of the material be taken, using a hole saw, and boring a hole from one end of the material to the other. The sample thus taken is removed from the hole saw and the middle of said sample is then subjected to further investigation. Such sampling devices are well known, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,651 issued May 3, 1988, No. 5,076,741 issued Dec. 31, 1991 and No. 5,061,176 issued Oct. 29, 1988. Other similar sampling devices are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,719 issued Aug. 3, 1971, No. 4,779,689 issued Oct. 25,1988 and No. 5,289,727 issued Mar. 1, 1994.
The prior art set forth above requires either only soft material be sampled or a top-to-bottom sample be taken of the entire material.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sampling device which, not only provides a uniform sample of a hard material, but also provides such sampling at variable depths of such hard material.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sampling device, and a method of taking samples, that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and use.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following and by practice of the invention.